My First Love
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Summary inside. Konosetsu! My first one-shot!


Hi this is my first one-shot, so tell me how I did 'kay? Oh and this will all be in Konoka's P.O.V. and will be kinda AU-ish and OOC-ish Please read and review!

Summary: Setsuna's the popular kid at school and gets into an accident with her friends. Konoka's a person that can see and exorcise ghosts and make them go back to the other world. When Konoka meets Setsuna, she falls in love and helps Setsuna go back to the other world. However…well just read and find out since the story is much better than the summary anyway (lol) Here's a hint though: Konosetsu!

* * *

My name is Konoe Konoka and I'm the only daughter of Konoe Eishun and Sakura. My mother died when I was young and my father raised me. Ever since I can remember, I could see ghosts. Not that I'm complaining, but sometimes they scare me.

I go to an all-girls school, and I get fairly good grades. Everyday on the way to school there's this girl that's really nice and once gave up her seat to an old woman. I don't know why but her smile draws me to her. I do know some facts about her though. Her name is Sakurazaki Setsuna, an only child like me, but was raised in a place called the 'Shinmei-ryu' and unlike me; she's one of the most popular kids at school and is in the Kendo Club!

One day, I didn't see her for a month and I was sad. I didn't know if she knew me but I could've at least talked to her for a few minutes….That's when **that **happened.

"Konoka, can you exorcise some ghosts at your school? There's been an accident last month and there's three ghosts there." said my grandfather, Konoe Konoemon.

"Sure grandpa!" I said, in truth I was still scared and not used to it yet, but it's been my families job for generations so I better keep up the family tradition!

I went to my school and walked around. I asked some of my classmates where there was the accident and they told me that it was in the gymnasium. One of my friends, Kagurazaka Asuna, asked me why, but I just laughed it off and said that I was just curious.

As soon as I walked into the gym, I gasped. In the air was Setsuna! She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hello." said a voice.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Wow. You can actually _see_ us?" said another voice.

"S-Someone help me!" I said, completely forgotten that they were ghosts can couldn't do anything to me.

I closed my eyes and heard a couple of slaps. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Setsuna standing in front of me, looking a little annoyed.

"Can't you see that you were scaring her." she said.

"Geez Setsuna, we were just playin'." said a girl with long black hair that reached her mid-back, still wearing the school's uniform.

"Yeah! You didn't have to hit us that hard, de gozaru!" said a girl with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, also wearing the school's uniform.

"I don't care, you were scaring her." Setsuna turned towards me, "Are you alright?"

I blushed, "Y-Yes. I-I'm a-alright."

"Why are you here?" asked the girl with the black hair, "What's your name?"

"My name is Konoe Konoka. I'm here to banish. You _do_ know that you're dead right?" I said, glancing at Setsuna sadly.

"Yeah, we all knew that!" said the one with brown hair.

"First president Setsuna fell…." started the one with black hair patting Setsuna on the head.

"Then the vice president Mana fell, and I was right below them." said the one with brown hair, she turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up, "We got smashed like bugs!"

"You didn't have to add that last one Kaede!" said Setsuna.

So the one with black hair is Mana and the one with brown hair is Kaede. Now it's easier for me to call them by names.

"Then why didn't you all go back to the other side?"

"We have a final wish."

"What is it?"

"I want to finish my fight with Ku Fei." said Kaede.

"I want to finish my Temple duties." said Mana.

Setsuna stayed quiet.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I…don't have any final wish…" she said, looking away.

* * *

I was walking around with Kaede-san and Setsuna following me.

"What does Ku Fei look like Kaede-san?" I asked.

"She has blonde hair and in the Chinese Martial Arts club, de gozaru." she said floating next to me.

I looked back as Setsuna followed us. Why doesn't she come next to us and talk?

"Konoka-dono, there she is de gozaru."

I looked and it seemed like Ku Fei was crying.

"Kaede…" she sniffed, trying to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Um…Ku Fei-san?" I said.

When she looked at me, she quickly tried to stop her tears harder.

"Y-Yes. Who're you aru?" she said.

"I'm Konoka from class 3-A. Um…I don't know how to say this but…K-Kaede-san can't go back to the other side yet…she wants to finish the fight with you." I said, expecting her to say some thing like '_How dare you say that_!' or '_She's not alive anymore so don't talk about her like that!_'

"R-Really?" she said, "Kaede came to me in a dream and she…said that she was sorry….I didn't expect her to still be here aru."

"Hey, I think that you forgot something." said Setsuna.

Both Kaede-san and I looked at her.

"How is Kaede going to fight without a _physical_ body?"

"I completely forgot!" I said, slapping myself in the face.

"Is something wrong aru?" asked Ku Fei.

"Yeah. Kaede-san can't finish the fight without a body." I said.

"It's ok aru. If she's here can I tell her something?"

I looked at Kaede who nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Kaede I just wanted to thank you aru. I'm still a little mad that you left so suddenly, but I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me aru. Don't worry aru! I can take care of things on this side aru!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

Kaede also had tears in her eyes too, "-sniff- Konoka-dono, can you please tell her that I would also like to thank her and if we meet again, we can finish our fight?"

"Sure." I said, wiping tears from my eyes. I turned towards Ku Fei and told her what Kaede-san told me.

"Ok Kaede! I'll see you there and hopefully not too soon!"

"Thank you. Setsuna-dono forget about us and wake up already." Kaede disappeared.

What did she mean? Oh well, that seemed simple enough.

"You really don't have a last wish? I could help you." I said to Setsuna, whispering sadly, "_But I'll miss you when you're gone…_"

After looking at me sadly for a few minutes she said, "I do actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One of them came true just now. I want Mana and Kaede…to rest in peace. It's my fault…they died." she looked my straight in the eyes, "It was my fault, so I want to make sure that they rest in peace and go with them."

I started to cry hearing her story, "O-Ok! I'll do my best!"

* * *

"Konoka-san, I think that I can pass on now. I just visited the Temple and my friend there said that everything would be alright and that I should pass on without worrying." said Mana-san.

"Ok. Do you have any last messages for me to say to them?" I asked.

"Just help out at the Temple from time to time. Oh and Setsuna, I think that you should reconsider!" she said, then she disappeared.

Reconsider? What did she mean? Does she mean keep on living? I turned towards Setsuna, wanting to know what Mana meant, but she just disappeared.

I went back to the Gym and found it empty. Sighing in defeat, I went back home for the day. There I had a surprise waiting for me.

* * *

"Ah Konoka welcome back!" said my father.

"Hi dad…" I said, a bit tired.

"Go ahead and rest. I was going to go to the hospital to visit an old friend of mine's daughter. She's been in the hospital for a month and is getting weaker." he said, sadness obviously in his voice, "Setsuna was such a good and kind child."

Did he just say Setsuna?!

"Setsuna?! As in Sakurazaki Setsuna?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. She was in an unfortunate accident with her two friends at school last month. She's the only survivor out of the three, but she's been in a coma ever since."

I looked at him in shock and ran to my room, locking the door. At some point, I think I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I went back to the Gym and saw Setsuna floating in the air staring at some buckets in the corner.

"S-Setsuna…" I started. She looked at me causing me to stop.

"Well…there's this project that we needed to finish…" she said, "It was our first project and we wanted to do something special."

"I'll help you!" I said.

"Why would you go through all this trouble for that?" she said.

"I love you! I love you more than ever than I saw you on the train!!" I said, not realizing what I just said, "Please live and go out with me!"

We both stared at each other in shock blushing madly.

"Yeah! Let her help Setsuna!" said Kaede as she and Mana popped outta nowhere.

"AH!"

"So what do ya say Setsuna? Let her help us finish this project." they said.

"Ok." she agreed.

I was happy but still sad though…Setsuna was going to leave….

Few hours later, I finished the gym with Setsuna, Kaede, and Mana possessing me to finish the job.

"The sun's setting! Turn off the lights!" said Kaede.

As soon as the lights went out, the entire room looked like the universe! I looked at Mana and she slowly disappeared. I turned to Kaede; she smiled as she also disappeared. I turned towards Setsuna with worry in my eyes and she wasn't disappearing…yet.

"Thank you Konoka…." she said walking towards me and was about to kiss me but she was pulled back and started to disappear too, "I'm sorry…my time's up…"

"No! Setsuna!" I cried.

* * *

I ran towards the Hospital that my father told me where Setsuna was in. I ran in the room not caring that my father or that a young woman of age 30 looked at me weird.

"Who're you?" said the woman.

I ignored her and walked towards Setsuna. Her face was covered with a cloth.

"You liar!" I cried on her bed.

"Who're you calling a liar?" she said playfully, pulling off the white sheet that covered her face after I had a few moments of crying.

"Y-You…" I said almost happily.

"My heart did stop…but when I went to the other side…." she said, scratching the back of her head. "Kaede and Mana kicked my butt and told me to stay here for a little longer."

I didn't care. I just lost all thoughts and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Oh yeah. I never answer you properly did I?" I didn't notice her looking at the woman or my father, telling them to give them some privacy.

They left and a few moments of silence, she pulled me away from her and looked me into the eyes.

"The answer is yes. I'd love to go out with you." she said, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Me: and End XD How's that for a one-shot? It's my first one-shot, so I kinda didn't know what to write (sweat drop) I got this idea from reading 'Absolute Boyfriend' Vol. 6. Please read, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
